The primary aim of this study is to determine whether 4 cycles of preoperative or postoperative Taxotere given after 4 cycles of preoperative AC will more effectively prolong disease-free survival and survival than do 4 cycles of preoperative AC alone. This study will also evaluate the effect of the administration of preoperative Taxotere after preoperative AC with respect to clinical and pathologic loco-regional tumor response and breast conservation.